


How She Lived

by marubang043



Series: How Gwen Stacy Lived [1]
Category: Smallville, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marubang043/pseuds/marubang043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the Amazing Spiderman 2 and Smallville season 9 season finale. Gwen Stacy lives! Alternate ending to Amazing Spiderman 2! Find out how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This one shot is set at the end of Amazing Spiderman 2 during the fights of Electro and Green Goblin. Also set during the Smallville episode Salvation after Clark and Lois talk in the barn before he takes on the Kandorians. It's my twist on the episode.
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT.
> 
> I don't own Amazing Spiderman 2 or Smallville. Warner Bros and Sony do.
> 
> Now, on to the story:

 

 

 

 

**How She Lived**

_In New York, the clock tower_

As Gwen hurtled toward the ground, she had only one thought on her mind, _Help me, Peter. I need you. We have a future that I can't imagine without you. We're going to England to begin our lives together. You can do this. You're my hero, Peter Parker._ "Help, Peter"! She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Peter was thinking the exact same thing, except that he was panicking. Gwen was so far away and he had to get to her before she hit the ground. _Don't worry, Gwen. I'm coming. Hang tight,_ he thought to himself. "I'm coming, Gwen"! Peter yelled.

_In Smallville, during the fights with Electro and Green Goblin before Gwen falls. This is just after Clark talks to Lois in the loft_

_With Clark_

Clark had just broken up with the love of his life, Lois Lane. He had lied to her by telling her that he had no secrets. The truth was; he had a secret. The only problem was that he didn't want to tell her and say goodbye. To him, that would be worse than not telling her at all. At least, that's the reason he told Oliver.

_With Lois_

Lois however, was another story. She tried to get him to open up to her by telling him that he was more important than her career and that she would stay for his sake. The only caveat was that he had to tell the truth. She felt he had the obligation to do so after disclosing the fact that she had been talking to the Blur. To her utter disappointment, Clark refused. He even encouraged her to take the foreign desk by saying that leaving Metropolis was the best thing for her right now. Lois was just so heartbroken, she couldn't think straight. _Why would Clark lie to me?_ She thought. _He knows he can trust me, right? Why is he pushing me away? It's like Lana all over again. What's the big secret?_ Disheartened, Lois proceeded to call the Blur and tell him she had done what he had asked.

"Hey", Lois said. "I've done what you asked. You're right about Clark… There's something he isn't telling me. He's hiding something".

"I'm sorry", Zod replied. "Meet me with the disc in about an hour".

"Sure", Lois replied. "At our usual place"?

"Yes, at our usual place", Zod replied, though he had no idea where that was.

"Ok, see you then"! Lois responded enthusiastically.

"See you then, my dear", replied Zod. _It is quite easy to manipulate this girl,_ Zod thought to himself. _She's so blind and naïve. Well, Kal-El is too. Everything is going according to plan._

At that moment, one Kandorian came up to him and asked, "General, have you retrieved the Book of Rao"?

Zod remained silent.

"Sir, if Kal-Ell still holds it, you said he'll use it to kill us all, the Kandorian replied with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Do not question my resolve", replied Zod with an edge in his voice. "I will not fail. I will destroy the Book of Rao. Do you not have a mission to complete?

"Kal-El's comrades are dispersed, just as you ordered, the Kandorian replied.

"So they have been dispersed around the world and Kal-El is alone in Metropolis"? Zod asked.

"Our soldiers have cut off their communications", the Kandorian replied. "All their satellites have been destroyed".

"And by dawn, we'll have the Book of Rao", Zod said. "And this planet will be ours".

_With Clark_

Shortly after Lois left, Clark zipped to the location of the portal. He then felt his pockets. The Book of Rao was missing! "Lois", Clark said. After, he decided to listen for her current location to get the Book back. However, as he was listening, there was a distress call that caught his ear. It was "Help, Peter"! What struck Clark about this distress call was that the girl sounded like she had her own hero to come and save her. He decided to let it go. Then he heard another voice screaming, "I'm coming, Gwen"! However, as Clark listened very closely, the tone of the guy made it seem as though he was far away. As a result, he would be unable to save her. _Better go check this out,_ Clark thought to himself. _The Kandorians can wait a little._ He then super sped away.

_With Gwen_

_Where are you, Peter?_ Gwen thought. _I've been falling for a while. I'm going to hit the ground soon. Please hurry._ Then she felt a pair of arms catch her. However, those arms weren't Peter's. _Hmmm weird,_ Gwen thought. She was then put down right away. After gaining her surroundings,, she looked to her right and noticed a stranger with an S-shaped shield standing in a corner. _That explains it,_ Gwen thought.

"Whoever you are, thanks for saving me", Gwen said to this stranger. "You just saved my future with my superhero wacko of a boyfriend. As soon as she said this, she covered her mouth. "Sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that". At this, Clark remained silent.

"Not much of a talker, huh"? Gwen asked. "That's ok. I'll start. I'm Gwen Stacy, daughter of a now deceased police officer and boyfriend to one Peter Parker".

At the mention of her relationship, Clark's mind flashed back to the conversation he'd had earlier with Lois, causing his facial expression to sadden. Gwen seemed to notice this and immediately regretted what she said.

"So, you went through a terrible break-up huh"? she asked Clark.

Again Clark remained silent.

"Ooohh, sounds pretty bad", Gwen said. "Got it. Not saying more".

At this, Clark's expression visibly brightened a little.

"Ok good. You're back to being a little broody instead of a-lot broody. You remind me of Peter. He broods too much as well. Saving the world tends to make one broody", she quipped. _Peter, where are you? I feel like I'm talking to a wall for crying out loud!_

_With Peter_

As Gwen was falling, Peter tried his best to save her but couldn't because of the falling debris in his way. He was just about to shoot a web when he saw a pair of arms catch her. _Whoever you are, thank you so much!_ Peter joyfully thought to himself. As he landed, he noticed a stranger in the corner with an S-shaped symbol. "Whoever, you are, thank you for saving Gwen"! He said. The stranger remained silent.

"You won't get anything from talking to him", Gwen said. "He's like a brick wall".

"Oh, is that right"? Peter replied. "At least he isn't like you! You can't stop talking"!

"You love me", Gwen replied.

"Yeah, I do", Peter replied. At that moment, they drew in for a kiss. This made Clark smile.

"Hey! You smiled"! Gwen exclaimed.

Again, Clark remained silent.

"Aw, come on buddy. You can trust us. Don't be shy", Peter said.

After Peter said this, Clark stepped forward into the moonlight and said, "You two have something special. Don't let each other go".

As he turned to leave, Gwen said, "Don't give up on her either.

Clark nodded his head and super sped away to deal with the Kandorians.

"Who was he"? Peter asked Gwen.

"I don't know, but we'll find out", Gwen replied.

**The end?**

* * *

Please review!

 


End file.
